1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly to an electronic device using an operation battery and a memory backup battery.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic devices, such as portable information processing devices, use not only an, operation battery for operating necessary circuit elements, such as an information processor or display provided within a device body but also a memory backup battery in order to back up a memory provided therein when the operation battery is exchanged.
In the electronic device, if the operation battery and the memory backup battery are removed from the device body simultaneously, then data that had been stored so far in the memory are all lost. Therefore, it is necessary to take a step for preventing the user from inadvertently removing the memory backup battery from the device body under the condition that the operation battery was already removed from the device body when the operation battery was exchanged with a new one.
The following means and methods are known to be effective for preventing the user from inadvertently removing the memory backup battery from the device body.
(1) To display warning sentences near a battery loading portion or battery accommodating portion of electronic device or to call user's attention by a label on which warning sentences are written; PA1 (2) To attach a lid to a memory backup battery and fix the memory backup battery lid to the battery accommodating portion of the device body by screws or claws so that the memory backup battery becomes difficult to be removed from the battery accommodating portion by the user; and PA1 (3) To switch an operation battery lock mechanism and a memory backup battery lock mechanism and exchange the operation battery and the memory backup battery when they are exchanged with new ones.
However, the method (1) is hardly effective for careless users. The means (2) needs a screw driver when the memory backup battery is exchanged. Moreover, the battery exchange operation becomes cumbersome and inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, the means (3) requires the user to know well how to operate the operation battery lock mechanism and the memory backup battery lock mechanism. Therefore, it is frequently observed that the electronic device could not be energized because the user is not familiar with the lock mechanisms and operates them wrongly.